


Driftwood

by Blue_Feathered_Raven



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fjord loves his friends, Fjord talking back to that patron of his, Poetry, Post Episode 72, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 07:44:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Feathered_Raven/pseuds/Blue_Feathered_Raven
Summary: Fjord hears the song the children from his orphanage made up to remind each other of the place they were in.Someone is reminding him of that time. He decides to counter with his own sort of song.





	Driftwood

**Author's Note:**

> So my writing likes getting out of hand it seems. This was originally just an orphanage song I thought up. Then the rest of it wanted to be written. So I wrote it. Here it is! Come check out my [Tumblr!](https://that-nerd-trying-all-the-arts.tumblr.com/) I got something else in the works that you guys can send asks about and keep me working on it!

_ Driftwood, driftwood floating in the sea,_

_darkened and spotted with no use to me. _

_ Driftwood, driftwood, swirling in the bay,_

_isn’t it sweet you think you get a say?_

_ Driftwood, driftwood, floating in the sea, _

_salted with cracks that no one can see._

_ Driftwood, driftwood, bobbing on the tide,_

_we will fix you up so you fill us with pride. _

_ Driftwood, driftwood, crumbling in the sea,_

_come to us, we will set you free_ **_._ **

_Remember_ that rhyme? That sad little song? Even in that, you didn't_ belong_. The children questioned and stared, you were interesting despite the dispair. Falling into the depths was never the plan.

There were no questions when you woke up on dry land. The days of the past are littered with scars. Turn your back, just look at the stars. The sword you were giving almost pierced your heart. Don’t

think that it sets you apart. You are still just driftwood, with no real home. Still lost, floating through the sea foam. Do you count them as friends? Are they true? Can you trust them with yourself? Can

they even trust you? 

_Yes. _They can trust me. I am not your pawn, I am not lost at sea. That sword was tainted, so I threw it away. The words you have now hold no power over me. I am not driftwood, I am not lost. I will

stand strong and protect at all cost. I am not haunted by the scars I still bear. I remember them, process, and get ready to face the dragon's lair. 

I am **not** driftwood, I hear what you say. But I found a family, and they are here to stay. We were pushed together, maybe by the tide, but not by you. So sit there and pretend to be biding your time. 

We have a wizard that is broken, that much is true. But he is learning to act like a greater man than any I knew. From the flames of the past, something will rise, and I will be standing right by his side. 

We have a monk with a heart made of stone. She breaks off her heart and gives to those who are alone. Her personality is something we wouldn’t fix. It helps sometimes to have someone who knows all the tricks. 

We have a rouge who is kind, and loyal to a fault. She hates the water and losing herself. She doesn’t steal from happy people, but that comes from someone else. With ideas running rampant and flask

that never runs dry, you can always count on her to have a plan on the fly.

We have two clerics, one that is pink and one that is blue. Both are an enigma, yes both of those two. 

The pink cleric is quiet, silent but known. He spent some time isolated and alone. It might have affected him, we don’t know. But he was welcomed along and he went with the flow. 

The blue cleric is chipper, with happiness to spare. Every day she talks and she laughs, but sometimes I worry that will come to pass. She draws to her god, who unlike you, is caring and kind and teaches her things, and won’t just throw her away cause she tries something new. 

We had- no have a barbarian that has been lost. But we all know things come with a cost. The lost angel collected flowers for no one we knew, but it helped her more than anyone from our crew. 

We had another that was part of this group. One that was kind and wanted to make people smile. He has been lost to us for a while. They taught us a lot, and a hard lesson was learned. We now watch each other and don’t get burned.

_I _am** not** driftwood. I am not alone. No one is laughing and singing a song. My so-called friend isn’t singing along. 

_We _are **not **driftwood. This small group of ours. We are stronger than the sum of our parts. We shall weather together, whatever comes next. 


End file.
